Gabby Shipman
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Aaron get's Torrance pregnant with a little girl while they are still in highschool and Aaron goes off to college leaving Torrance to raise Gabby see how she is Captain of the cheelreading squad and trying to raise a kid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Torrance walks into the living room where her mom and brother Justin are sitting.

''I got Captain.'' Torrance tells them

''yea and you sent a girl to the hospital on your first day AY AY Captain!'' Justin says

''You were litstening on the phone MOM!'' Torrance yells

''it's true she really should get her own private line ya know shes growing up so fast.'' Justin says

slaps him on the back of the head.''Justin go away.'' she tells him

Justin gets up. ''at ease captain.''

Torrace pushes him

gets up and walks over and picks up a piece of paper.

''well this blistering academic schedule shouldn't get in your way you should be happy about that.'' Mrs Shipman says

''why can't you accept the fact that I'm not a genius... it just kills you that I'm not an honor student.'' Torance says

''no it kills me that you barley make time to study if you studied half as much as you cheer you'd be in great shape you're priorities are...'' Mrs Shipman tells her

''No!... Those are your priorities mine are just fine!'' Torrance tells her

''look I'm just saying that college might be less of a shock if you take an extra language course or something what do you think?'' asks her

''will advanced chem get you off my back?'' Torrance asks her

''not completely but it will help.'' tells her

''done.'' Torrance says as she rolls her eyes and starts to walk away and turns around.

''you know mother's have killed to get thier daughter's on squads.'' Torance tells her

''that mother didn't kill anyone she hired a hit man.'' her mom tells her

Torrance just rolls her eyes.

A little 3 year old girl in pink feetsie pj's with blonde pigtails comes into the room with her blankey and teddy bear

''mommy...'' the little girl says and rubs her eyes

Torrance picks her up ''hey little bear you smell good did grammy give you a bath, did you have a good day with Uncle Justin and Grandma?'' Torrance asks her

''I did and yes she did.'' her mom tells her

The little girl lays her head on Torrance's shoulder.

''ok well she's tired I should get her upstairs and into to bed.'' Torrance tells her mom

''ok g-night Gabby night hun.'' says

''night.'' Torrance says

Torrance carries Gabby upstairs and Gabby is falling asleep.

Upstairs

''me go say nite nite to Justy?'' Gabby asks her

''ok you go and say goodnight to Justin.'' Torrance tells her and puts Gabby down and stands at Justin's door and watches Gabby say goodnight to Justin.

Gabby comes out and runs over to her room and jumps up onto her big girl bed.

Torrance comes in behind her with her blanket and teddy bear and tucks her in with them.

''where's Awon?'' her daughter asks her

''daddy is far away at college sweetie but he loves you very much and I love you very much now go to sleep mommy's tired and needs to shower I love you munchkin.''she says and kisses her forehead and makes sure she's comfortable with her blankey and teddy

Gabby falls fast asleep.

Torrance leaves the room, turns off the lights, shuts the door, and goes to go and take a shower then goes to her room to go to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabby comes downstairs in the morning and flops on the couch with her blankey and teddy bear and flips though her picture books

comes downstairs dressed for work.

Gabby hears him and looks over the couch and see's him.

''Hi Gampa!'' she says and gets up off the couch and follows him into the kitchen

''Good morning baby girl.'' he says and bends over to kiss the top of her head

''gandpa can I wead to ywou pwease?'' she asks him

''yea sure I would like that just hangon and let me just get some coffee ok?'' he asks her

''otay!'' she says

pours some coffee and goes to the living room to sit down with Gabby so she can read to him and he puts her on his lap.

comes down and see's Gabby reading to her grandpa and smiles.

looks up and see's his wife.

''she's reading to you arn't you gonna be late for work hunnie?'' she asks him

''oh shoot what time is it?'' he asks her

''7:30.'' she tells him

''oh shoot I'm late I gotta go.'' he says

''no gampa I no want you to go I want to to stay and play wif me.'' Gabby tells him and whines

''I'm sorry sweetie I have to go I would love to stay and play with you too how about if I come home early and we can play tonight ok?'' he asks her

Gabby smiles ''otay gampa I wuv you.'' she tells him and gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek

''I love you too sweetie.'' he tells her and kisses her head ''have a good day with grandma ok?'' he questions him

moves her off his lap he gets up.

''wait.'' she kisses him.

''good morning.'' she says to him

''Good morning.'' he says back to her and kisses her and smiles and walks over to the kitchen and fills his to go coffee cup and says goodbye to Gabby and his wife and leaves for work.

''you want to read to me Gabby I want to hear you read?'' Mrs shipman asks her tells her

''otay gandma.'' Gabby says

gets some coffee then sits on the couch with Gabby so Gabby can read to her.

After a little while.

''hey why don't we go upstairs and get you dressed.'' tells her

''otay!!! Gabby says and runs up the stairs to her room

smiles and grabs her coffee and the phone incase it rings and follows Gabby upstairs to her toom to get her dressed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Upstairs

walks into the room and see's a struggling Gabby trying to get dressed.

''would you some help there kido?'' She asks Gabby helps her get her clothes straight when the phone rings

''Hello...'' says when she answer's it

''Hey hey !'' Aaron says

''Oh Hello Aaron'' Mrs Sipman says

''daddy?'' Gabby question's

''yea it's daddy sweetie.'' she tells Gabby

''so why did you call Aaron what do you want?'' asks him

''I was actucally thinking about coming by to pick up Gabby and take her out to lunch.'' Aaron tells her

''ok did you call Torrance to tell her your coming by to get Gabby?'' asks him

''yea I got a hold of her before she went to class.'' Aaron tells her

''ok Aaron see you around lunch time then.'' tells him

''ok buh bye.'' he says and hangs up

then hangs up.

After helps Gabby finished getting dressed.''.ok come on kido let's go downstairs to get you some breakfast.'' tells her

''otay!'' Gabby says

takes Gabby downstairs,turns the tv on to the Regis and Kelly show,pours herself some fresh coffee,and starts to make some pancakes for Gabby.

Gabby just sits on the couch and reads her picture books and watches tv with her grandma while the pancakes are cooking.

When breakfast is ready Gabby eats at the kitchen table.

just sits on the couch and watches Regis and Kelly drinking her coffee. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Around noon time which at about 12 also lunchtime Aaron pulls up at Torrance's house and Gabby hears a car door so she jumps up from playing in the living room and runs over to the window and looks out the window and see's Aaron get out of the car

''Daddy!'' Gabby says

The doorbell rings and goes to answers the door and Gabby runs up behind her.

opens the door.

''Hello Aaron.'' she says

''Daddy!'' Gabby says and is all excited and jumps into his arms

''Hey

''Hey hey Little Bear have you been a good girl for Grandma?'' he asks her and kisses her cheek

''yes she has.'' tells him

''good...so did she have her nap this morning?'' Aaron asks her

''yea she did which means she checks her watch she should be getting ready in about an hour for her afternoon one.'' tells him

''ok so you ready to go little bear?'' he asks Gabby

''I'm hungry daddy.'' Gabby tells him

''ok lets go feed you then princess.'' he tells her

''hangon let me just go and grab her stuff.'' she tells him and goes upstairs real fast and grabs Gabby's backpack,blankey, and teddy bear and brings it down to Aaron and gives it to him.

''great thanks.'' Aaron says

Gabby snuggles with her blankey on Aaron's shoulder.

''ok well we should get going so I can feed her before she goes down for her nap.'' Aaron tells her

''ok have fun.'' says

''we will buhbye.'' he says and takes Gabby to his Suv and puts her in her car seat and buckles her up and gives her her blankey and teddy bear and shuts the door and gets into the driver's seat and loooks back and smiles at Gabby then puts his seatbelt on and turns the car on and drives off.

just watches and shuts the door when they are out of sight. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the car

''Daddy...'' Gabby says

''yea sweetpea?'' he answer sher

''awe we gonna go see mommy?'' Gabby asks him

''not right now maybe later but we are gonna go to Mickey D's you like Mickey D's the one with the really big play place and you can play for as long as you want after you eat.'' he tells her

Gabby gets excited!

Aaron drives the rest of the way to McDonald's and pulls into the parking lot,finds a parking space,parks,gets out of the car and unbuckles Gabby from her car seat, gets her out of the car,shuts the door, locks it, and takes her hands as they head inside.

When they get inside he looks at the menu and tries to figure out what to order for Gabby and himself so he gets 2 big mac's and a chocolate shake for him, and chicken nuggets and a milk for Gabby then they find a place to sit and eat.

After Gabby is done eating

''daddy can I go pway now pwease?'' she askshim

''uh hold on let me clean you up.'' he tells her and wipes her face

''go.'' he says to her and smiles

Gabby smiles and runs over to the place place.

Aaron just sits back and continues to eat and watches his daughter and sips on his milkshake.

After a while he calls Gabby down from the place place and they get ready to go he help sher get her shoes on then they leave Mcdonald's.

Back in the car

Aaron gets Gabby in her car seat and wipes her hands with a diaper wipe because Torrance is a stickler about germs after he's done doing that he gets in the car and starts driving towards Rancho Carne High School and notices that Gabby has fallen asleep so he drives to the practice football field and parks and waits for Torrance to get out of school and come out to cheerleading practice. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Torrance gets out of school she comes over to the practice football field and see's Aaron outside leaning against his car.

''hey.'' she says and kisses him

''hey sweetie.'' he says and kisses her back

''you guys have a good day?'' Torrance asks him

''yea really good and you?'' he questions her

''yea I did...so she's asleep huh?'' she question's him and see's Gabby asleep in the backseat in her carseat through the window of Aaron's car.

''naptime?'' she asks him

''yea she fell asleep on the drive over here.'' Aaron tells her

''drive?'' she question's him

''where you guys go?'' she asks him

''took her to the really big Mcdonald's with the really big play place and let her play as long as she wanted until she tired herself out and she had a ball.'' Aaron tells her

''aww I bet you spoiled her.'' Torrance says

''hey well I try that's what being a dad is all about sweetie.'' he tells her and smiles at her

''haha yea I guess.'' she says to him

''so did she eat well?'' Torrance asks him

''she did she ate all her chicken nuggests and drank all her milk.'' he tells her

''that's good was she good for my mom this morning did she take her morning nap?'' Torrance asks him

''she did.'' Aaron tells her

''good that means if she's this tired now she will probably be in bed early and sleep really well tonight.'' she tells him

''yeah.'' he says

''oh are you staying or are gonna go drop her back off at my mom's?'' Torrance asks him

''no I'm gonna let her sleep when then if she wakes up I'll keep her occupied/distracted until after practice.'' Aaron tells her

''ok I should really get practice started.'' she tells him and kisses him

''ok go sweetie.'' he tells her

''kay.'' she says and smiles at him and starts to walk away

''hey Tor...!'' he says

Torrance turns around.

''yea?'' she questions him

''dinner after practice my treat?'' he asks her

''okay!!'' she smiles and walks away to get practice started 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that afternoon after cheer practice Torrance gets into Aaron's car.

''Hi'' she kisses him

''hey sweetie.'' he says and kisses her back

Torrance looks back at Gabby ''she's still asleep?'' she asks him

''yea looks like it.'' he tells her

''so where do you want to go/what do you feel like having for dinner?'' Torrance asks him

''thats up to you whatever you want whatever my baby wants my baby gets.'' he says and kisses her

''I'm up for anything so anything is fine with me.'' he tells her

''ok'' she buckles her seatbelt

''well let's drive around for a while and see if we can find a place.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says

''but wait let me just call my mom first so she's not worried about us and tell her we won't be home for dinner.'' Torrance tell sher

''ok'' Aaron says

Torrance calls her house

''Hello...'' answer's

''Hi Mom!'' Torrance says

''Oh Hi Hunnie how was practice?'' her mom asks her

''long we are just leaving now.'' Torrance tells her

''ok'' her mom says

''I just wanted to call and let you know that we don't be home for dinner so don't expect us home until later because Aaron is taking us out to dinner.'' Torrance tells her

''ok how's Gabby?'' asks her

''she's fine mom she's sleeping peacefully in the backseat and has been sleeping most of the afternoon which is good.'' Torrance tells her

''ok good so are you staying over at Aaron's dorm for the the night?'' asks her

''mom come on we have a 3 year old whose not allowed to stay there so no we arn't.'' Torrance tells her

''because you can ya know, you can just drop off Gabby back here with me and then go with him if you want.'' tells her

''and thank you for the offer to let me stay there but no we are coming home I have a big day tomorrow with school, practice, then a home game tomorrow night and I need to sleep.'' Torrance tells her

''ok hunnie cya tonight.'' says

''bye mom.'' she says and hangs up

''ok she's good.'' Torrance tells him

''good I knew she would be.'' he says and starts driving away from the school

''ugh I can't believe she actucally asked if we were staying over at your dorm tonight.'' Torrance says

''what!'' Aaron says

''that's crazy Tor we have Gabby with us and she can't stay there...I mean if it was you and I then yea.'' he says

''I know that's what I said I don't know what she was thinking.'' Torrance tells him

''that was nice of her that she would let you stay the night with me at my dorm though.'' Aaron says

''yea it was very nice... so are you coming to our game tomorrow night?'' Torrance asks him

''yea I wouldn't miss it for the world I thought I would pick up Gabby at your mom's and take her for a bite to eat then bring her to the game so she can see her mommy in action.'' Aaron tells her

''ok good you love me too much.'' Torrance tells him

''that I do.'' he says and smiles paying attention to the road

They both smile as he continues to drive. 


End file.
